nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rohlandu Yung
Rohlandu Mala Yung is a 56 year old woman and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Rohlandu Yung was born in 4960, in a small village which would eventually become one of the first city-states of The Coalition. Her family was very poor, as they were Negatives. Despite this, Rohlandu had high ambitions. Despite her lack of education, Rohlandu was a genius, and got a job at the nearby robotics factory ASAP. She began to experiment with adding artificial components to her body to possibly allow her to become Enhanced. Despite this, she discovered, with frustration, that she would need organic parts to make her technology work. In order to harvest their organs Rohlandu killed several people, including her parents, siblings, and some Enhanced men and women. When the Coalition found out, she was sentenced to execution. Salvation But Rohlandu was in luck, for it was then that the Last War began. Needing her technological expertise the Coalition cleared Rohlandu of all charges, allowing her to complete her research and become the first Enhanced Negative. She fought against the Widow's Circle, becoming a valuable member of the upper class which she had once despised. Nexus Academy However, Rohlandu's fortune would not last, for it was then that the rebels unleashed the virus which destroyed all God Genes- including the artificial one which Rohlandu had cultivated. Desperate and ruined, Rohlandu offered to head up the Nexus Academy, a research project dedicated to bringing the Gene back. S1=Initiation Rohlandu is present at the orientation. She gives a speech on achieving and doing ones best before leaving the stage. Day One Rohlandu approaches Quincy at the end of his Espionage class and offers him private lessons, which he declines to her chagrin. Deep Cuts Rohlandu arrives in the lunch room, unexpectedly quizzing Claire Axworthy on the location of Quincy. She is distracted by the rambunctious behavior of Ender Ravager, who she pulls aside for punishment. However, once they arrive at the room for his punishment, the lights go out and she is attacked by a creature, who leaves her unconscious. Wake Up Call In The Orb, a recovering Rohlandu speaks to an apparently alive Arthur Quon about Quincy and his friends. What We Lost Rohlandu is mentioned by a team of scientists handling the stolen memories. Lock & Key Rohlandu is seen when Lock Reach breaks into the Orb to reclaim his sword. Lock narrowly avoids being caught by her before breaking into the room of confiscated goods and taking back his belonging. Rohlandu is unsuprised when she hears an explosion Lock created to destroy the evidence. Scare Tactics Rohlandu and Soren Zeiss discuss the stolen sword, and agree that Lock must be the culprit. Rohlandu remarks that he will come to them eventually. Fractures Rohlandu meets Professor Wing in the Courtyard, who expresses concerns about the dance. Rohlandu states that she counts on the murderer showing up, and that a few of her students lives are worth catching the culprit. Her cool demeanor is shattered by a comment from Professor Wing about a murder which occurred decades ago. Furious, Rohlandu threatens to kill her and leaves. |-|S2= Rohlandu has not been confirmed to return for Season Two. Physical Appearance Rohlandu is short and skinny looking, but in reality she is stronger and faster than the average Enhanced due to her cybernetic implants. She has black hair she normally wears in a braid and brown eyes which turn red when she utilizes her cybernetic abilities. Rohlandu tends to wear an orange dress with a black shrug. For combat she wears the standard Nexus Academy uniform without piping. Personality Rohlandu is calculating and cruel, with no regard for life of any kind. Once she sets a goal, she'll do anything to see it completed. She attempts to act sickly sweet on occasion. It is possibly to befriend her, but it takes much time and effort. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed'- Rohlandu has exhibited sueprhuman speed on occasion. Relationships Family Hera and Lynus Yung Rohlandu had a poor relationship with her parents, who she blamed for her low status and struggles. She eagerly killed them for her experiments, despite their loving attitude towards her. Jakub Yung Rohlandu adored her Enhanced brother in every way, and looked up to him. They had a very good relationship, but Rohlandu nevertheless killed him for Enhanced tissue. Friends Rohlandu has no friends. Other Matriarch Rohlandu respects and fears the Matriarch. Quincy Sanders Rohlandu has expressed an interest in befriending Quincy, as he reminds her of Jakub. Ender Ravager Rohlandu detests Ender above all others. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Negative Category:Cyborg Category:Faculty Members